Learning to Love
by The City Lights Shine On
Summary: Jasper and Bella have lost the ones that they love the most, and end up blaming each other for it. Can they get over the hate to overcome new obstacles? Jasper/Bella. CURRENTLY DOWN FOR RE-EDITING.


**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the abruptness, but the way that I wrote the first few chapters was irritating me beyond belief. Read the note at the bottom!**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** Nothing is owned.

**

* * *

**

Prologue – Third Person's Point of View.

**THROUGHOUT THE CULLEN HOUSE, EVERYONE WAS MAKING THEMSELVES SCARCE. **Per usual, Bella was moping about, angry and frustrated and sad. Jasper was making a point of leaving her alone, though all he wanted to do was smack her upside the head and tell her that she was being selfish. That she wasn't the only one hurting. That he felt her pain too.

But no matter, he stayed as far away from her as possible. These days, almost five months after that battle that took the lives of two vampires and three werewolves, Bella had a short fuse... and Rosalie Hale learned that the hard way.

"_Oh, for God's sake! This isn't the Bella Swan pity party! You loved him, he loved you. He's gone. And it's time for you to move on. If the roles were reversed, he would have moved on already," Rosalie snapped. "So stop moping around and get the hell out of this room and DO something."_

"_Rose... the love of my life DIED. Can't you understand that? I have a right to 'mope around.' Don't you have even a little empathy? God, you're all acting like he never existed! Like _she_ never existed. Am I the only one who's hurting here?" Rosalie was slightly taken aback. Bella was usually calm, collected. Ever since _their_ deaths, she was a weaker version of the Bella that they all knew. Everyone knew that had Jacob Black not died in the battle, Bella would have already gone running to him for safety, like she did when Edward left her. But now, with no Edward, no Jacob, she resorted to becoming Zombie-Bella once more. _

"_You do not get to talk to me like that," Rosalie hissed._

_Bella, however, was still as stubborn as ever. "I speak to you however I want to. I'm not that weak human girl anymore."_

"_No. You're not human anymore. You're worse. You're that weak _vampire_ girl. The one that should have stayed human. If you did, this mess would have never happened." And she'd stomped away._

Rosalie did really love Bella, only... she had a weird way of showing it. Telling her to 'move on' was just her way of saying that she hated seeing her like this. Secretly, and unknowingly, Jasper did too.

When Bella was newly-turned-vampire-Bella, they had become very close friends. Not as close as Alice and Bella were, and definitely not as close as Edward and Bella, but best friends, nevertheless. Their tempers were much alike and they were conscious of others' feelings. But Alice's and Edward's deaths really took a toll on the both of them. The hate that they held was wrongfully placed on each other.

Seeing how her children were hurting, Esme had to act. She took a chance and asked Bella to go and help her out in the garden. Of course, Bella declined, however, politely. Bella could never hurt Esme that way. But when Esme rubbed her shoulder and murmured a quiet "I miss you, darling," Bella snapped out of her zombie faze. She suddenly remembered the way that she was ignoring everyone. She remembered the half-hearted attempts Emmett took to try and get her to play Halo with him. And the way she screamed that she wasn't in the mood back to him. She remembered the way Rosalie offered to go out with her to buy some books, and the way she just ignored her to the point of making Rose yell and scream at her.

But most of all, she remembered the way that she treated Jasper. She remembered the way that she completely dismissed the idea that Jasper was hurting as much as she was albeit he was trying to reach out to her at the beginning. After her rejecting his advances, he had given up and grown to hate her. And unlike Bella, he took a chance and tried living again.

_I think I royally screwed up this time_, she thought. "No, I _really _messed this up."

"Then maybe it's time to fix it," Rosalie smiled gently.

Bella jumped up from her place on the den's couch, startled, and stood in front of Rose with a very Bella-fashioned awkward stance.

"How?" she questioned softly.

"Bella, honey. You're a smart girl. You know what to do," She motioned for Bella to sit back down. "Emmett is Emmett – easy and nice, but smart. He knows that you didn't mean anything you said or did. He'll instantly forgive you. Esme already knows that you meant nothing by your lack of... energy and awareness. And Carlisle is just the same. Besides, he's hardly home anymore." She crossed her legs, leaning forward slightly. "However, Jasper is a totally different story..."

Bella flinched, realizing just how badly she had treated Jasper the past few months.

.:|:.:|:.:|:.:|:.:|:.

"Jasper? Why do you hate me?"

* * *

**This first chapter is a little bit short, but it's just the prologue, mind you. Chapter One will be out this Friday, in Bella's point of view. Each chapter will be consecutive in content and will switch from BPOV to JPOV. So it'll be Chapter One – Bella, Chapter Two – Jasper. Comprende? I don't like switching point of views in the middle of every chapter like I did before. Ew. Anyway, read and review?**


End file.
